Chance Encounters
by Hesarufaerie
Summary: A chance encounter with an individual from Tony's life may have just saved him, but who was she, and will McGee's little secret be revealed? Mpreg
1. Desperation

Abby embraced Ziva, as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"He's going to be ok, Ziva. Tony always pulls through".

Ziva pulled away in order to wipe her eyes and with the offered tissue from Abby."I know, Abby." She sniffed. It's not just Tony, I am worried about. It's the baby."

Abby shared Ziva's concern, and could feel her own eyes beginning to water as she looked towards her office at the perfectly wrapped gifts sitting on her table; the black and white polka-dotted bows against the bubblegum pink wrapping paper, just waiting to be opened.

"Any news?" Palmer asked as he poked his head into Abby's lab and slowly walked in, and observed the weary eyes of the two women. "Everything okay?"

Ziva blotted her eyes with her tissue, and turned to Palmer."No news yet, I was just getting ready to go over to the hospital to relieve McGee. Is Gibbs still down with Ducky?"

"Yeah, that's why I came up to see about any news. Gibbs seemed pretty pissed, and I didn't want to get in the way." Palmer rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. "Let me know what you hear when you get there, we are all worried about Tony".

"Will do," Ziva replied as she buttoned her jacket. She traded glances with both Abby and Palmer before drawing in a deep breath. "I'll call when I get there".

* * *

48 hours earlier…

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk staring at the small black and white photograph in his hands still in disbelief at what he saw. "Oh boy..." he said under his breath. He slid the photo back into his desk drawer just as McGee walked passed.

"Hey Tony, how you feeling?" Timothy asked as he opened up his laptop and switched it on.

Tony leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. "Oh you know…desk duty…its so thrilling…" he yawned. Tony ran his hand through his hair and sat up in his chair as the rest of the team returned to their desks from their outing. "How did it go, Boss?"

"Went fine, DiNozzo". He said without looking up from the report McGee had just handed him. "You find any information on the dead marine's killer yet?"

"No hits yet, sir" DiNozzo sighed. "Can't find anything, the guy was squeaky clean". He said as he let out another yawn.

Gibbs looked over at DiNozzo, as Tony drew in a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "McGee!"

"Yeah, Boss" Timothy looked up alarmed.

"Are you DiNozzo's ride home tonight?"

"Yeah, I…"

"Well, get him home! I need fresh eyes on this case, and the only way I am getting that is if my agents get their rest. Gibbs slammed his empty coffee cup onto his desk and headed towards the elevator. " I need to see what Abby's got"

Tony, Ziva, and McGee traded confused glances. Tony turned his gaze off into the direction that Gibbs had disappeared, and was confused at the sudden change of discussion.

"Well, Tony. I guess I got to bring you home, you ready?" Timothy asked as he packed his laptop back into his bag, and looked towards Tony.

"Yeah…" Tony snapped out of his daze and grabbed his house keys out of the desk drawer. He drew in a deep breath as he placed his hands on either side of his chair and proceeded to push himself up and out of his chair. McGee stepped next to him and gave out his hand as a balance to help him up, and Tony reluctantly accepted. "Thanks…" he sighed.

Ziva stepped up and handed McGee, Tony's duffle. Then put her hand on Tony's cheek, which startled him at first. "Get some rest, Tony." She said as she slapped him lightly, and smirked.

Tony smirked back as he and McGee headed towards the elevator and out of the building.

* * *

Ziva entered the hospital room to find McGee sleeping in the chair next to Tony. She looked over to where Tony lay, still unconscious. He was hooked up to oxygen, and numerous monitoring machines, two in particular that Ziva was thankful to hear a rhythmic beeping from. She walked over to McGee and carefully woke him. McGee's head was still bandaged from his injury, and she didn't want to startle him.

"Hey sleepy head" she said as she gently nudged his shoulder.

"oh...hey, " McGee replied groggily. "I must have fallen asleep listening to all the beeping" he motioned towards the machines next to Tony.

"It's okay, McGee." She replied. "I am here now, so you can go home and get some rest".

McGee slowly got up, and grabbed his coat. He looked over towards Tony and squeezed his hand before turning to leave. "Thanks, Ziva. Please call if any.."

"I will Timothy, now go and get some rest." She said stopping McGee before he could finish. She watched him turn and walk down the hall towards the exit.

Ziva sighed and took her place by Tony's side. She leaned over to grab his hand and slightly squeeze it in her own. She placed her other hand on Tony's head and slowly brushed her hand through his hair, careful to avoid the small bandaged gash on his left temple.

"Oh Tony", She whispered as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "Please wake up."

Ziva sat in the chair next to Tony's bed and kept her hand on his. A nurse entered the room as she was about to call Abby with an update, and decided to wait to see what the nurse had to say.

* * *

Tony shifted with discomfort as he sat in the passenger seat of McGee's car. He hated not being able to drive himself home, and he really hated having to ride with slow-poke McGee.

"McGee, you can just drop me off in front, you don't have to drive around looking for a parking spot. I am capable of walking." He sighed as he watched them pass his car parked out in front of his building one more time.

"I know Tony, but it's snowy and icy out, and I don't want you to slip and fall. Besides, it's my turn to get you home tonight, and ever since those threat letters arrived at the office we should be extra careful."

Tony rolled his eyes as he shifted again in his seat. "That was weeks ago, McGee. There has never been a follow up or anything new about those letters.

"Well...you can never be too careful." McGee said as he pulled the car into a parking spot on the opposite side of the street from Tony's place.

Tony opened his door and used the door as support as he got out. McGee grabbed Tony's duffle and walked next to Tony for support, and let out a sigh.

"What's eating you McGee? You seem like you got something you need to get off your chest…" Tony paused in the middle of the snow covered sidewalk and nudged his fellow coworker.

Mcgee let out another sigh and looked over at DiNozzo. "What does it fell like, Tony?

Tony looked at McGee shocked for a few moments, and finally let out a nervous laugh. "Honestly, it's weird…Why so curious all of a sudden?" Tony tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out McGee's sudden interest.

McGee shyly looked down at the snow on his boots and then finally back up at DiNozzo with a little apprehension in his eyes. "I…" he wavered.

Tony squinted his eyes as if studying McGee, and then suddenly looked at him with wide eyes. "No… are you kidding me, you're…"

Tony was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gunfire not too far from them. McGee dropped the duffle bag and placed his hand on his holster. He put his other hand on DiNozzo's shoulder with a little pressure signaling DiNozzo to get down.

Silence… The only sound the two agents could hear was the soft pit-pat of snowflakes falling around them. They stood there for a few moments in silence waiting to see if anything happened.

"Car backfire?" Tony asked questionably.

McGee removed his hand from his holster and turned to help Tony up. "I guess so, but that sounded really close, and there are no other cars on the road". He replied as he picked Tony's duffle back up, and the two men started back across the street.

"So…" Tony began. "You were about to say something just before…"

Tony was cut short by a car exploding just feet in front of them. Immediately Tony was thrown against the brick wall behind him and knocked unconscious. McGee was blasted down the road where he hit his head against the tire of a large sedan.

Timothy faded in an out of consciousness as the sound of sirens grew in the distance. He opened his eyes just long enough to see a young women running towards him, and then finally blacking out completely.

Tony laid against the brick wall his head bleeding down his temple; snow falling around him. The sounds of fire crackling and footsteps approaching came from around the corner. A young woman ran up to Tony and placed her hand over the wound on his head, a small gash from glass shrapnel from the car. Carefully she eased his body into a laying down position and looked over his body. She placed her head to his chest and listened for a heartbeat, and sighed when she found it. Though weak it was there. She removed her coat and placed it under his head. She unzipped Tony's coat and gently lifted his shirt. She could already see the bruising beginning to form on his ribs, but what concerned her was bruises beginning to form on the side of his abdomen. The young women gently touched the side of Tony's stomach and could feel the warmth radiating from him. Quickly she covered him back up, and kissed him on the forehead. She heard a moan from a few feet down the street, and ran towards where McGee lay in the snow. As she approached she noticed the blood on his forehead and quickly pulled the extra shirt she was wearing off and wrapped his head, leaving her in a tank top and jeans. The lights of emergency vehicles bounced off the building walls as they turned to onto the road. Fire men immediately began putting the car-fire out and EMTs ran towards McGee and DiNozzo. Soon a car came speeding up to the scene and out jumped Ziva and Gibbs. The young women who had aided the two men quickly slipped out of the light with her arms wrapped around her shoulders and snowflakes melting on her bare skin. As she slipped behind the ambulance and back towards the corner she had come from; she looked back for one more glance at DiNozzo as he was loaded into an ambulance. A tear fell down her cheek just as she caught the eye of Agent Gibbs, and then turned to disappear into the darkness.


	2. Hope

Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard were in the autopsy room discussing the recent events over the body of a young man found not far from the scene of the car explosion. He had been found lying alongside of the road with a single gunshot wound to the head, and had several post mortem scrapes and bruising. He appeared to have been thrown from a moving vehicle. When local PD had found him, he had been dressed in all black and a ski mask in his pocket. It had been assumed that he had been part of some robbery and was killed by a member of his team, but due to the car explosion near that area, it was assumed he had been a part of something much more sinister.

"What can you tell me, Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he stared at the pale face of the corpse in front of him."

"Not much right now, Jethro. He replied. "It appears the young man had been left behind by whoever had shot him." Ducky plopped a bullet into a small specimen jar and handed it to Gibbs. "Perhaps, Abby can shine some light on this dark matter."

"Thanks, Duck" Jethro turned and headed towards the elevator grasping the only clue he had as to who might have injured his two agents.

* * *

Ziva watched patiently as the nurse checked Tony's vitals on the machine next to him. The nurse moved delicately and patiently as she wrote down the vitals information and checked the IV and oxygen lines. She also checked the bandages on his head and examined the wrap around his chest. It was at this time that Ziva let out a small gasp when she saw the deep purple bruising on his side and chest.

"How is he doing?" she asked concerned

"His vitals are normal, and there has been no drop in the arrhythmic monitor. He has extensive bruising over the torso, and probably a few broken ribs. He had quite the blow to the head, and that is what is causing his unconsciousness. Right now all we can do is make him comfortable and hope he wakes up." The nurse replied, as she slowly rolled down the bed sheets to Tony's waist and prepared to move more monitors.

"And the…" Ziva placed her hand just under on Tony's rounded abdomen, and felt the smooth, warm skin underneath her hand. His stomach felt firm under her hand. She looked once more to the nurse for answers.

"So far, so good." the nurse explained. Heart beat and movement has been good so far, there is a little concern with some contracting every now and then, but that is to be expected with the location of Mr. DiNozzo's injuries." The nurse pointed towards the slight humps being printed out on the machine next to Tony. "We will be bringing in an ultrasound in a bit to get a better look at how the injuries are effecting him."

Ziva let out a sigh of relief as she watched the nurse continue to adjust the monitors on Tony's stomach, and listen to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitors. The nurse carefully pressed in a few areas of Tony's stomach and smiled when she came to one area. "There we go, now that is a good sign". She smiled over at Ziva who was now looking at the nurse in worry and confusion. "Here," she said as she guided Ziva's hand to where hers was.

Ziva once again felt the warmth of Tony's stomach as she felt the area the nurse had shown her. In only a moment she felt a small movement under her hand and her eyes shot wide open and a huge grin spread across her face. Her eyes began to water as she looked up at Tony's face and wished that he was awake to experience it.

"Can he feel this?" Ziva asked the nurse as she wiped away the tears trying to run down her cheeks.

"I am sure he can", the nurse replied with a smile. "He has probably been feeling it for a while before the accident. I will be back in awhile with the Ultrasound then we can see what you are feeling". She smiled at Ziva and placed a small squeeze on her shoulder before exiting the room.

Ziva looked down at where her hand was on Tony's stomach and gave it a little pat. "You better help him out, little one." Ziva pulled the sheet back over Tony, and sat back down in her chair. She proceeded to pull out her phone and call Abby with the news.

* * *

Abby was on the phone with Ziva, when agent Gibbs walked in to her lab with the bullet evidence.

"You what!" she exclaimed into the phone with a big grin. "Oh I am so jealous! Okay , I gotta go, Gibbs is here…yeah, I will tell him. Thanks Ziva!" Abby closed her phone and smiled at Gibbs as he was about to ask about the phone call. "So far everything is ok!" She said, not allowing Gibbs to get a word in. Tony isn't awake yet, but he is stable, and the…"

"Abby!" Gibbs snapped Abby back to attention and handed her the bullet evidence. "You got anything for me on DNA from the coat or t-shirt?"

Abby smiled as she turned towards her computer. "I was able to pull finger prints from a paper in the coat pocket, and I found a few hairs I am running for DNA, but so far no match has been found yet. What's left of the car should be coming into the garage soon, and then I can look for evidence there, but so far I am at a standstill"

Just as Abby was finishing the DNA report kicked out of the printer with a beep. Abby snatched it up and looked over it carefully. Slowly her grin turned into a frown, as she looked puzzled at the results. "I don't get it, this doesn't make sense."

"What, doesn't make sense?" Gibbs asked as he watched Abby's face.

"Well according to the DNA results the hair we found on the coat has 13 alleles in common with a match found in the database."

"A match with who?" Gibbs asked.

"With Tony!" Abby looked up at Gibbs with confused eyes as she tried to read his reaction.

"You mean like a sister or relative?"

"No Gibbs, this match could only be a daughter!"

Gibbs looked at Abby for a moment in confusion, and began to turn away and out the door."See what you can find on that bullet Abby."

Abby watched in confusion and shock as Gibbs exited the lab and headed for the elevator. She looked once more at the results in her hands in disbelief. Did Tony really have a daughter no one knew about? She thought to herself. Abby turned towards her computer where AFIS was still scanning the fingerprints. "Where, and who are you, mysterious girl?"


	3. Restless

McGee lay in his bed playing the past events over and over in his head. He remembered regaining consciousness from the accident in the ambulance ride to the hospital. An oxygen mask had been placed on his face and an EMT was checking his blood pressure. He remembered looking over to his left and noticing a bloodied blue t-shirt and not knowing where it had come from…

Timothy reached up to his head and felt the small bandage covering the scrape he had acquired when his head hit the tire well of the sedan. His shoulder was sore and bruised where it had been dislocated. McGee rolled to his good side and stared at his alarm clock, unable to fall asleep he sighed still wondering how Tony was doing. As he watched another minute tick over, he decided sleep wouldn't reach him, and went into the bathroom for a shower.

The hot water ran down Timothy's naked torso, and felt good against his sore muscles. He braced himself up against the wall and allowed the water to beat against the back of his neck and shoulders. Drawing in a few deep breaths, Timothy moved one of his hands to the back of his neck and rubbed. Carefully he moved it down his torso and to his abdomen where he held there for a moment as a small wave of nausea passed over him and he let out another deep breath. He had been okayed to check out of the hospital when he went to sit with Tony for a while, but he still had small dizzy spells every now and then. He was beginning to feel restless and couldn't stand being at home anymore. Shortly after his nausea passed, McGee got out of the shower, dried and dressed. He grabbed his keys and paused just before walking out the door, and looked at the stuffed manila folder lying on his counter. He flipped it open and scanned the items inside as he took in a deep breath. Information brochures and health information filled the folder along with a few photos and samples of various products. Timothy glanced at the photos and grabbed one placing it into his pocket. He closed the envelope and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

Ziva sat waiting for the nurse's return with the ultrasound. She kept a hold onto Tony's hand hoping for a reaction. Minutes ticked by, and soon the nurse returned pushing what appeared to be a laptop on a cart with numerous wands and devises hooked up to it.

The nurse smiled as she entered and set up the monitor. As she turned to Tony she slowly rolled his gown over his stomach and spread some clear gel near his navel. Then she took a wand from the card and placed it over the gel and gently pressed on Tony's stomach. Ziva looked in awe and confusion as she tried to interpret what was shown on the screen. With her free hand the nurse pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The nurse tilted her head and her smile turned slightly concerned. Seeing this Ziva squeezed Tony's hand tighter as a twinge of concern crept through her.

"Is everything okay" Ziva asked her voice slightly shaken.

"Well it looks like there might be some bruising on the placenta," the nurse moved the wand lower on Tony's stomach. "It is a concern, but we will keep an eye on it. And… here we go…" The nurse pressed a button on the computer and the image on the screen cleared up. She turned the monitor towards Ziva. "That would be Mr. DiNozzo's little bundle. Did he know what it was before the accident?"

Ziva looked at the screen in awe as she saw the small features on the screen, and once more she could feel tears begin to burn her eyes. "Yes he knows what it is." She smiled looking at Tony's face. "He just found out a few weeks ago"

"Wonderful" the nurse replied as she wiped the remaining gel off of Tony's belly. When she was finished she turned to Ziva. "I am going to need to do an examination of Mr. Dinozzo, you may want to step out for a few moments."

"Oh!," Ziva took a moment to realize what the nurse meant as she quickly stood up and proceeded to step out of the room.

As Ziva stepped out another nurse stepped in to assist the first. Ziva chuckled to herself as she thought of how Tony probably would have acted about two nurses examining him. She could picture it now, Tony leaning back with a huge grin on his face his arms stretched back behind his head, and saying cheesy pickup lines to the nurses. "Gosh, Tony", she thought to herself. Even in his current condition she knew he would act like a playboy.


	4. One and Only

Abby stared at her screen trying to piece together the results she had found on the DNA samples. The results just didn't make sense to her. How could it say that Tony had a daughter they didn't know about? Did he know about her? Abby sipped her Café-Pow and rubbed the back of her neck. The bullet Gibbs had given her was still running through AFIS, and her mind was beginning to wander as she waited for the next results. The sound of feet entering her lab snapped her back into reality, and she turned to see her newest guest.

"Timothy!" She ran towards her friend and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting."

"I know, Abby." McGee held Abby's embrace, and let out a sigh. "I couldn't rest, I have too much on my mind, and…"

"Come here, sit". Abby led Timothy to her desk and sat him in her chair; she closed the sliding door behind her and sat on her desk across from him. "Spill it, McGee."

"Abby, I…"he sighed again.

Abby looked at McGee with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay? How bad did you get hurt?" Abby placed her hand delicately on Timothy's head, and waited for him to lock his eyes on hers.

"I am okay, Abby" he replied "It's just…" he finally looked up at her and saw the worry in her eyes. "I..I'm…"

Abby cocked her head to the side and gave McGee a questioning look. She shifted her weight off the desk, and knelt down beside McGee. "What is it? You know you can talk to me"

Timothy let out another deep sigh and reached into his pocket for the small image he had grabbed earlier. He stared at it for a moment before handing it to Abby. Abby took the small black and white image and cupped it between both her hands. For a few moments silence filled the room, and the only faint sound came from the humming machines in Abby's Lab in the next room. Timothy shifted uncomfortably in the chair as he kept his eyes on Abby; waiting for a reply.

Abby slowly moved one of her hands to McGee's knee, and looked up into his eyes. Timothy held his breath as they locked eyes, and felt a shiver up his spine at the feel of her touch on his knee.

"Is this… what I think it is?" Abby asked quietly.

Timothy was too shocked to answer, and merely nodded his head as he placed his own hand over hers.

Suddenly Abby lunged towards McGee and wrapped her arms around him.

Timothy let out an oomph as Abby landed on his lap, and a sigh of relief as he returned the embrace.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry, I'm not hurting you am I?" Abby leaned back and looked down at Timothy's torso, and finally placed her hand on his stomach. "I…"

McGee finally smiled. "No, I am fine, you're fine. You just surprised me that's all". He looked down to where Abby had placed her hand, and once more placed his hand over hers. "I haven't told anyone else yet…" He squeezed her hand. "I was actually about to tell Tony, when…" he swallowed a lump in his throat, and looked up just as Abby did, and locked eyes once more. "I…"

He was cut off just as Abby leaned in and kissed Timothy on the lips. He felt his heart begin to race as she pulled back and began to apologize, only to pull her back and return the kiss. Timothy squeezed her closer to him, and let out a deep breath when they finally pulled away. They sat there for a moment their foreheads resting on each other's; breathing quietly. Timothy could feel himself becoming hard beneath where Abby sat, and drew in another deep breath as he tried to calm himself. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips once more.

"I love you, Timothy McGee." She quietly whispered in is ear as she embraced him.

Timothy let out a shuddered breath, and squeezed Abby even closer. "I love you too, Abby Sciuto…"

Little did he know that Abby could feel him beneath her, and that she shared the same feelings for him. Suddenly Abby reached back and grabbed a small garage door looking device from her desk drawer and pressed two buttons on it. One locked the door to her office, and the other closed the shades to the windows looking out at her lab. She turned back towards McGee who now had a confused look on his face. She leaned in once more and kissed him hard this time sending chills up his spine.

She moved slowly back, but still keeping her lips locked on Timothy's. Slowly she stood, and pulled him up with her. Her hands moved from Timothy's head down his back and towards the front of his torso. As she did this Timothy shuddered and could feel himself growing harder with each shiver. Soon her hands made their way to McGee's belt line and she carefully tucked her fingers between the elastic of his sweats and his bare skin. Her black polished nails slid further under the pant line and over his underwear. Beneath her hand and through the thin fabric of his underwear she could feel the warmth of his penis, and how engorged it became with each movement she made. Carefully she reached in further and pulled him out over his pants. Timothy drew in a deep breath, as he felt himself exposed. Abby kissed Timothy as she held on to him with one hand and guided him to the small sofa in her office. Delicately she moved her hand along his shaft, and made him tingle as she lightly touched the head, and then back down. His body began to ache as she made him tingle more and more. As they lay on the couch McGee finally reached his hand up Abby's thighs and pulled down her panties. Abby shivered and carefully led Timothy into her. Both of them moaned as they felt each other's warmth. Abby then pulled off McGee's shirt and then her own, exposing her breasts, and laying against Timothy so their skin touched. Slowly they moved together and held each other tightly. It wasn't long before their movements became stronger, and they grew closer to climax. Abby could feel Timothy's body grow tense beneath her, and in turn she pushed harder until he started to moan. She could feel her own body begin to tremble and soon they came together.

Abby laid her head against Timothy's chest, and tried to regain her breath. Timothy breathed deeply alongside her and placed his hand on her back and felt it rise with each breath of her own. Slowly Abby slid herself down between McGee and the back of the couch. She kept her head on Timothy's shoulder and placed her hand on his bare stomach. She knew about the genetic defect that allowed some men to become pregnant, but she also knew that in order for that to occur there had to be someone who could trigger that defect.

Abby turned her head and looked up at Timothy.

"Timothy…"

"Yes, Abby?" Timothy could hear the question in Abby's voice.

"Do you know who your trigger was?"

Timothy pushed himself up on the sofa and placed his hand over Abby's. "You mean whos DNA do I thinks my body chose?"

Abby looked at McGee, unsure if she should have asked the question. "I mean do you now, or did you know when it happened?"

McGee smiled and squeezed Abby's hand. "Yeah, I think so… now that I know for sure and I think back… I know.

Abby looked at Timothy waiting for an answer. "You do, How do you know?"

"I felt a spark, like when you get shocked, but different, and since then… well my body reacted somehow" Timothy looked into Abby eyes, and read her concern.

"Do you mind if I ask who you think it was? Abby asked quietly.

McGee smiled and pulled Abby closer to him. "You mean who do I think the mother of my child is?"

Abby's eyes widened as she saw McGee's eyes brighten.

"It was you Abby…I chose you." McGee pulled Abby towards him again and kissed her once again.

Abby pulled away as a tear ran down her cheek and she looked into Timothy's eyes. "Really?"

Timothy's eyes too began to water as he nodded and the two embraced again. "Damn hormones!" Timothy chuckled as he wiped away a tear, and they both laughed.


End file.
